


Butterflies

by sinclairbushell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Erotic, Grindr, Grindr AU, M/M, Smut, Sweet, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairbushell/pseuds/sinclairbushell
Summary: Basically Stiles and Derek find each other on Grindr and typical shenanigans and drama ensue. Only last chapter is explicitly sexual. Was inspired by this: https://twitter.com/Greg0wen/status/1272996373298896896
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Butterflies

Chapter 1

Stiles rolled over onto his stomach on the bed and propped his torso up with his elbows, only partly paying attention to the TV. He was ill, and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he could tell by the red nose and puffy eyes. He sneezed. Glancing at the alarm clock, it was only 9.13 am and his shift at the coffee house would have started at 9. Luckily, his boss let him get away with murder so a sick day was hardly an issue. In any case, after sending his boss a selfie featuring a snot-bubble, he wasn’t at risk of being accused of faking a sick day to go on holiday, or to go shopping.

Not that Stiles particularly wanted to leave the bed right now, let alone his flat. Checking his phone, he found he had a number of texts from his best friend, Scott:

_Where are you? You better not abandon me._

_Oh you’re “ill” are you? Hmmph_

_Oh gross you actually are ill, i saw the pic, get well dude._

Ignoring those and opening Twitter, he began to scroll through the feed, sleepily; _Dog pic, heart. BLM info, retweet. Thirst tweet, ignored. Actually, that guy was kinda hot, heart._ He continued scrolling while occasionally looking up at the nature documentary to behold the beauty of nature. He sneezed again. Ugh, he was so bored. Hmm, what to do… he’d already had coffee and medicine. He kept scrolling; _Cringey life update, ignored. Furry art, goddamnit how did that get on my feed? Post about pride month, retweet. Screenshots from someone’s dating app conversation, huh let's take a closer look._ Above the screenshots was the caption: “Jesus Grindr is TOXIC”:

hey

hey

hi

heya

Umm hi

ur gorgeous

Thnx 

wanna hook up?

No sorry you’re not my type

watever u faggot

bet ur crap in bed anyway

u look liek a pillow princess

cunt

Stiles had heard that Grindr was like a more intense version of Tinder but this was a different level. Was this normal on Grindr? Stiles had never thought about getting Grindr before, but he was technically bisexual. ‘Technically’ because he wasn’t really out to anyone, not even himself; he had never really acknowledged that side of himself apart from when he was jacking off, occasionally his mind would wander to male celebrities, and rarely his friend’s boyfriend, Jackson. To be honest, though, if “gay world” was as toxic as those screenshots showed, maybe he’d been dodging bullets. Even the replies of the tweet were “classic”, “lol same”, “Lmao that’s mild for Grindr”. He was in the middle of a degree in psychology, so he understood the toxic mentality behind these messages; people lashed out when they were hurt. Being offensive was the new defensive.

Maybe it was the illness fogging his mind. Maybe it was the years of repressed and unexplored sexuality. Maybe it was his Research and Ethics 101 teacher telling him to conduct a more thorough investigation. Or maybe it was the two lions on the TV brawling it out. Whatever it was, it made him download Grindr.

Setting up an account was easy enough, but when it came to his profile he was stumped. _What alias do I use? S? Nah people might put two and two together. Oh lol obviously I’ll use my real Polish name. No one I know knows it. I’ll just simplify it to Mike. Do I put a selfie? No, too risky. Wait, I took that torso pic that one time I went to the gym. No, wait, I’m not looking to hook up, that's way too thirsty. How about a picture of a monarch butterfly that landed on me I took last summer? Nice. Umm, bio… “Just a friendly guy exploring this app for the first time”. That works, I think. Body Type? Average, maybe? Sure. Age? 22. Nah, I’ll change it to 23 in case anyone thinks it's me. Looking for? Lol, I wish I knew. Chats? Perfect. Meet At??? No I’ll leave that one blank haha. Accepts NSFW Pics??? Never, then. God this app was wild. Ok done._

After setting up his profile, he scrolled through the guys. Oh wow, someone was 21 feet away, a blank profile. This was creepy. There were lots of blank profiles, and lots of people very clearly looking to get laid with usernames like “HUNG N HORNY” and “WANNA SUCK NOW”. There were also a few admittedly hot guys. He decided to message one, called Andy. He was 26 and damnnn his body was toned. Despite being ill, Stiles couldn’t help but find him _very_ attractive.

“Hi” he sent. A few minutes of scrolling later he got a reply: “pics?”. Well, people were certainly straight to the point, at least. “I’m not out”, he sent back. From then on there was no reply. In another chat to a guy called David, a very short-lived conversation occurred about how they were doing followed by David sending unsolicited nudes. Stiles blocked him without hesitation; he’d also heard that that was common on here. After three sugar daddies, one escort, four unsolicited nude pics, one celebrity catfish, one actually wholesome conversation, seven people leaving him on read, and a partridge in a pear tree, Stiles fell asleep to the sounds of the rainforest emanating from the TV.

Slowly Stiles stirred from his blanket cocoon, looking around to see the time was 12:44 pm. Yawning, he got up and got a glass of water and took for medicine. He still felt like shit, but his mind was a little clearer. Hungry but lazy, he opened JustEat and ordered a miso soup with noodles. He got the confirmation message: ‘ _Your delivery driver today is Sandra’_. Then, he realised he saw the notification from Grindr and remembered that he’d downloaded it. He opened the app to see he’d missed a few messages from different people. One guy just sent nudes without a previous conversation. Blocked. Some others were thirsty or boring but one message stood out: “Did you know that butterflies have taste receptors on their feet?” Amused, Stiles responded: “I did, actually. Did _you_ know that they assemble their own probosces after they metamorphose”. While waiting for an answer, he checked out the guy's profile. _Oh. Okay then_. The guy was hot. Smoking hot. He was fully clothed in his profile pic, but you could tell he had abs of steel and those biceps were… well, let's just say Stiles wanted to touch them. And his face was handsome. His username was just “D”, which was either the first letter of his name or a foretelling of what was to come. His bio said: “I don’t know what I’m doing here but I’m sure you don’t either”, which was very fitting. He was looking for “Chats, Dates, Friends” and wanted to meet at “Coffee shop, My Place, Your Place”. _So, I guess Grindr isn’t only a place for the horny and depraved._

He got a reply: “I didn’t”. And the conversation continued from there on:

_I didn’t_

_Did you take that pic yourself?_

_Yh I went to the butterfly garden with friends last summer_

_I’ve never been. What are you up to? Hi, by the way._

_Hi! :) I’m actually ill today so I’m at home feeling sorry for myself._

_Only just got Grindr so this is a new experience._

_Hows u?_

_Oh you’ll hate it here. But it scratches an itch. Beats meeting people in real life._

_I’m doing alright. Just made lunch._

_Lol i already hate it here._

_Not an extrovert?_

_What u making?_

_No LOL i’m a hardcore introvert._

_Made some meatballs with pasta._

And because Stiles couldn’t resist:

_I’d like to see your meatballs ;)_

_Just kidding, sorry aha_

_LOL_

_So you can cook?_

_I guess, yeah_

_My mum used to cook really well so I guess I wanted to honour her._

_She passed away?_

_Yeah_

_So did mine. She couldn’t cook at all (she burned EVERYTHING) but she’d always get me these Polish cakes so I get them when I’m down._

_It’s really cool that you do that for your mum._

The doorbell rang and he went and got his miso soup, thanking the driver. When he got back in bed and began to eat, he found he had several Grindr notifications. He couldn’t help but smile. This guy was hot AND nice. As if that ever happened.

_Thanks._

_What do you do for a living?_

_Also, do you have any face pictures?_

_I work in a coffee shop and I’m on a year break from university. Studying psych._

_Umm, I don’t know I’m not really out._

_No worries._

_Not really out?_

_Yh, i mean i think my best friend might have guessed but no one else. Not really sure what I am tbh_

_tbh?_

_To be honest haha XD_

_You don’t get internet lingo do u?_

_I just type how I talk._

_That’s fair_

_It’s fine not to know what you are. Only recently did I realise I liked guys._

_I guess I always knew a bit. Like it was never ‘i like pretty girls and handsome boys’. I just like people, i think._

_I’m the same_

_bi?_

_Pan, but yeah_

_cool_

_Can i just say, your profile pic is insanely hot_

_Thank you :)_

_Hey look a smiley! I knew you could do it_

_-.-_

_Wow two in a row you’re on a roll_

_I’d say you’re hot but w_ ho knows.

You could be uggo.

Stiles spit out his soup at that.

_Uggo? Are you from the 90s._

_Born in 91_

_Oh wow I was born 98_

_Ugh now I feel old_

_I bet you do gramps_

_Got to go to work. Talk later._

_Bye :)_

Well, that was wholesome. And kind of thrilling to be honest. Was it because it was a guy? Or was D just pretty cool? He even opened up to him about his mom, and he rarely did that. After some more messaging and finishing his meal, he texted some friends while watching something else by Attenborough. Soon enough, he fell asleep again.

Waking up around 6 pm this time, he felt a little disoriented and took more meds. Checking Grindr, there were no more messaged from D, sadly. Hungry again, he ordered more soup. He again got the notification: ‘ _Your delivery driver today is Derek’_. He felt kind of grungy, so he took a quick shower. He was about to wash out the shampoo from his hair when there was a loud ring through the apartment. _CRAP! The soup!_ He quickly ran from the bathroom with a towel around his lower half, soaking wet, soapy hair lathered up, leaving a trail of watery footprints in his stead. He rushed to open the door.

“Sorry! Sorry, I was in the sh-” Looking up at the delivery driver, it was him. D… Derek. Ohhh shit.

“It’s fine,” said Derek, voice low and making a point not to look at Stiles’ dripping body. “Here.” He handed Stiles the food.

“Umm. Thanks” Stiles was certain he was beet red. God, he must’ve looked so unattractive all red and soapy and ill. This was so embarrassing. And it was so obviously awkward for both of them because Derek didn’t recognise Stiles and Stiles had just been idly fantasising about Derek in the shower. He considered saying “Hi, I’m Mike. Yanno, from Grindr.” but before he could finish that thought Derek was already leaving. _Well, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Stiles had calmed down, he’d just resolved to act as if nothing was up. He and Derek were talking daily, now. He was back at work and feeling much better. Derek had asked for a face pic, again, just in case, and Stiles would have actually sent one, IF HE HADNT ANSWERED THE DOOR TO HIM HALF NAKED!

He was on break at the coffee shop and, surprise surprise, he was messaging Derek.

_I’m on break. Wuu2_

_What?_

_Ugh. *eye-roll emoji* What you up to?_

_That one doesn’t even make sense_

_Sure it does_

_I’m just responding to work emails_

_Right, what’s your job, I never asked._

Because he found out by himself.

_I’m a caterer occasionally. Earns me a lot of money but it’s rare, so I’m a delivery driver most of the time._

_Fun job?_

_It’s fine._

_Any funny stories?_

_Not really._

_This guy was half-naked the other day but I’ve seen worse_

_Huh? Worse?_

_Yeah sometimes they’re just fully naked and don’t care. Usually older people._

_At least this guy was cute._

_I bet he was ;)_

_What?_

_Nothing :)_

“What’re you grinning at?” asked Lydia, trying to sneak a peek at his phone. The employees of the O’Brien Coffee House were a tight-nit family and had mostly known each other since high school. Their employer, Deaton, was friends with their parents which is why they all got jobs there. And the pay was surprisingly good.

“Nothing” Stiles lied, putting his phone away. Lydia looked determined, thoughtful, and then satisfied.

“Okay,” she said with a smile. The innocent demeanour was scarier than her usual pursuit of information.

“Okay? What do you mean okay? Last time I hid something from you, you blackmailed me with the info you got from the time before, when you had Jackson pin me down”

Lydia hummed in recollection. “I really regret not taking a picture of that. Was kinda hot to see my boyfriend pin another guy down.” Stiles made a gagging noise.

Deaton appeared from the front room where the customers were being served. “End of your break, Stiles.”

Life continued and Stiles and Derek continued to chat. Stiles wanted to meet up with him, as friends, obviously, since for now he was definitely not ready for anything else with a guy. But he couldn’t. Because of the shower happenstance. What would Derek’s reaction even be? Maybe he wouldn’t recognise him from that incident. But if he did, what then? Still, they messaged daily ranging from topic to topic. He learned that Derek was caffeine-reliant, had difficultly showing his emotions so appeared cold, was really intelligent and went to college for English literature, and was pretty funny when he wanted to be.

It was a Saturday morning-shift at the coffee house and he kept yawning because he’d been up talking to Derek until 2:30 am. He was serving customers lazily and kept messing up orders so Deaton told him to go clean the tables instead. Wiping down tables was easy but Stiles had a tendency to go overboard when cleaning the tables. He was on his knees on the floor chipping at hardened gum on the underside of the table when someone cleared their throat. Looking around, low and behold, he saw Derek, holding a coffee and looking bored. Stiles hit his head trying to get up.

“Ow! Damn. Shit. Sorry. Yes, can I help?” This was getting ridiculous now. Was he being stalked?

“Its the only table free so…” Derek trailed off as if noticing Stiles for the first time and

furrowing his brow. Looking down at his nametag, his eyes widened in recognition. Oh no. Cat was out of the bag. “I delivered you food”

“Ah, well, no, yes, maybe. I have like seven identical twins around town so it was probably one of them” Stiles lied, evident to all with ears.

Derek deadpanned. “You’re nametag says Stiles. The person I delivered to was called Stiles.”

“Haha, yeah you see we all have the same nam- no? Not falling for it? Alright then” Stiles verbally flailed. At least Derek chuckled slightly.

“It’s fine. Happens more than you’d think.” Derek assured.

“The lying about being a septuplet?” Stiles joked, earning another chuckle. There was a pause and then Stiles realised he was still in Derek’s way. _Oh_. He got out the way and let Derek sit down. “Anything I can do for you to make up for my terrible conversation skills?”

“I’m good” Derek assured, getting out his laptop. Stiles walked away, or rather, fled.

“You good, Stiles? You look pale.” Asked a worried Scott.

“Yeah, fine. Imma take my break” He walked to the back room and sat down on one of the chairs, taking a deep breath. _God this is so weird and messed up. Goddamn Grindr._ Speaking of which, he opened Grindr to see that Derek was in fact 30 feet away and had messaged him. _Oh shit that means he knows that IM close. This is so convoluted and confusing._

_You’ll never guess who I just ran into_

_You’re really close?_

_You at the O’Brien Coffee House?_

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. _How the hell am I going to explain this??_ I guess ill just be honest but omit certain truths.

_Yh, I work here_

_Really? So you know Stiles_

_Yh, we’re really close_

Stiles giggled at that.

_He’s the guy that was half-naked when answering the door that I told you about_

_Seems like him_

_You don’t seem surprised_

_Wait so did you see me? Did you serve me coffee?_

_I saw you but I think Scott served you coffee_

_Your best friend, Scott?_

_This is really surreal, I’m reeling._

_Same tbh_

_Can I meet you?_

Stiles paused, unsure of how to answer. Being honest now would prevent a lot of drama in the future, but telling the truth was HARD. _Well, here goes._

_You already did._

_What?_

_I’m Stiles._

Stiles braced himself for the answer.

_Oh_

_That makes a lot of sense._

_You’re CUTE_

_You aren’t mad or upset?_

_I think it’s weird you didn’t tell me earlier but no_

Stiles instantly felt like a weight lifted off his chest. But then the prospect of meeting Derek in real life, as himself this time, flled him with anxiety and excitement.

_Sorry. I kind of got in my head. And when you actively chose not to look at my bare torso I also kinda assumed I wasn’t your type._

_Which is dumb coz we arent even like that_

_Like what?_

_Idk (I don’t know), romantic?_

_Fair enough._

_Want to actually meet?_

_Not here? Kind of anxiety inducing near my friends_

_Could go back to mine after work_

_When are you done?_

_I could go now_

_Deaton loves me_

_Sure, I’ll meet you outside_

_K x_

Exiting Grindr and giving Deaton a barely passable excuse, he said bye to his friends and headed outside, where Derek was leaning by a wall sipping his coffee. For the first time actually taking the time to really LOOK at Derek, he realised that he was more handsome upon inspection. His leather jacket was open with a simple white t-shirt beneath, framing his muscles. And his skinny jeans left little to the imagination.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Hi”

“Hi”

“This is weird.”

“You’re telling me.”

“I’m still a bit anxious and when I’m nervous I ramble so be prepared for paramount prevarication”

Derek smiled. “No pressure.” He held his hand out. “Derek, pleasure to meet you.”

Stiles took his hand and shook it firmly, savouring the touch. “Stiles” he said, breathily.

“Let’s walk and talk.”

“Sure, this way” Stiles led the way. Passing the large front window of the coffee house, he noticed Scott and Lydia giggling like schoolkids and looking in his direction. _Shit_. “So… ummm… how… are… you?”

“Well, I was having a typical morning until you came along.” Derek teased, cheekily.

“Hey, so was I! You’re taking this remarkably well, by the way. I really did think you’d run for the hills after I was creepy like that.”

“I don’t think you were creepy.”

“Really? After meeting you, I still decided to not tell you that you had met me, leaving you in blissful ignorance while we talked at all hours of the day.”

“I guess when you put it like that. It’s fine. It would be weirder if we weren’t really talking, but I feel like we’re closer than that.” Stiles liked it when Derek affirmed their connection. They really had gotten along really well. They had loads of common interests and a similar sense of humour. “So, what’s with ‘Mike’?” Derek asked.

“Oh, it's just a pseudonym, a shortened version of my real name, Mieczysław.” Stiles whispered the last word.

“How many identities do you have?” Derek jested.

“Seven. One for each of my twins.” Stiles joked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They carried on walking and talking like that for another 10 minutes until they got to Stiles front door.

“Seems familiar.” Derek said, smirking.

“Oh yeah? Want a redo?” Stiles flirted casually. Although Stiles was out of his element when it came to romantic intimacy with men, flirting came naturally to him. He did it jokingly with most of his friends, especially Danny. Thinking back on it, now that he was more open to himself about being bi, the flirting he and Danny had done had been _very_ intense, bordering on sexual. Well, that would have been another way to realise he liked guys, if he and Danny had fooled around.

“Maybe without the towel”, Derek flirted back. Stiles went pink. “or the soap suds”. Stiles went red.

Entering the flat, he gave Derek the grand tour. It was a really small apartment, all he could afford.

“And this is my bedroom, where I sleep, I game, and I wank.”

“That’s the millennial VENI, VIDI, VICI” Derek mused, making Stiles laugh.

“Yanno, I thought I would be less nervous here but nope.”

Derek frowned. “Why are you nervous? You know we don’t have to do anything, right?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, but… I think I’m nervous because I _want_ to do things” Stiles bit his lip.

“Oh” Derek said, dumbly. He gulped. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Can I be honest? I’ve wanted to touch you since I saw your profile pic.” That made him sound like a horny teenager but the truth was he was a horny young-adult.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek ran a hand through his hair. “You’re making me hard.”

“But also I’ve never even _kissed_ a guy, let alone other stuff. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“You wanna try kissing?” Derek asked, licking his lips.

“Maybe…” Stiles said, looking at Derek’s lips. “Let me freshen up first.”

“Sure.” Stiles walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet taking deep breaths. He was so hard, and nervous but in a good way. Like when you have butterflies before you ask out your crush. He got a weird idea and decided to do it, taking out his phone and opening Grindr. He sent Derek that torso picture he was going to use as his profile pic.

_I don’t know whats going on but that picture is HOT._

_Idk why I did it I just did._

_I’m not complaining_

_Wanna see mine?_

_Definitely_

_Come out, then._

Nervously, Stiles opened the bedroom door with anticipation, revealing a topless Derek. _Jesusss, he’s so ripped._

“Like what you see?” asked Derek.

“Errrm, yeah.” Stiles may have been drooling slightly

“You can touch my skin if you want.” Derek offered.

_Holy shit, this is happening. Yep, definitely bi. Most definitely loving the dick._ Stiles inched closer until they were less than a foot apart. He looked into Derek’s eyes for confirmation and Derek nodded, his pupils dilated and lips slightly apart.

Stiles lifted his hand and extended a finger, and began to gently trace around Derek’s clavicle, shoulder, neck, and down to his chest. Derek exhaled as soon as Stiles made contact. Stiles swirled his fingertip around Derek's chest in elegant patterns, barely applying pressure, like a whisper. He circled his nipples but left them untouched, before introducing his other 4 fingers to Derek’s chest. Like a figure skater, he gently brushed up and down Derek’s torso, even moving around to his back, leaving goosebumps in his stead.

“Jesus, Stiles,” was all Derek managed to say. Stiles used both hands now, firmer but still gentle, to run the surface of Derek's chest and abs, slowing down towards the jeans. Stiles could see the outline of the bulge, and traced it gingerly, causing Derek to release a pent up breath with the hint of a moan. Stiles spiralled back up along the ballroom dancefloor that was Derek’s skin, up to the neck, lining the jawline and circling the ear. Stiles drew closer and nipped softly at the skin below Derek’s ear, earning a groan of gratification. His fingertips explored his face, paying extra attention to his lips and fluttering softly over his eyelashes, causing Derek to batt them… like butterflies.

“Like butterflies” Stiles barely voiced, involuntarily.

“Huh?” Asked Derek, distracted.

“I said kiss me, goddamnit.” Stiles both ordered and begged.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. Stiles had spent a good 10 minutes building up the intimate tension in the room, and all of a sudden the weight of it fell upon them. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ head and their lips met with unbridled passion, followed by the playful intertwining of their tongues. Stiles previously gentle fingers, 10 little rose petals in the wind barely glancing across thousands of blades of spring grass, now thorns that, with restrain, scratch Derek’s back and nape. Their bodies, previously slow as the tides, now storm waves impacting and persistent and back and forth, to and fro. Somehow, in a daze, they ended up on the bed, Stiles straddling Derek. As the former shed his top, the latter kissed the newly-exposed mole-dotted skin, leaving primal marks denoting dominance and possession. Stiles hummed, gasped and trembled at the bites, thrusting his and Derek’s bulges together at a surprisingly even increasing tempo, each thrust building up to the next, the time between them giving renewed meaning and pleasure to the frottage.

“I need-” Stiles started.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, breathily.

“I need-, oh fuck. I need to come. Now.”

“I can do that.” Derek replied, cheekily. He wrapped his arms around Stiles back and flipped them over. Lowering himself off the bed and between Stiles’ legs, Derek palmed Stiles’ upper thigh, causing Stiles’ gasps and trembles to bubble over into full-on moans and writhing. “Can I suck you off?” Derek asked, hopeful.

Uncharacteristically stopping himself from saying ‘I don’t know, can you?’, he simply said, “Do it.” Undoing the buttons on Stiles’ chinos, which were already ready to pop off, he dragged the trousers off leaving very little to the imagination.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek said, sweetly. And despite Stiles’ horniness and shamelessness, he blushed. Leaning forward, Derek began to mouth at Stiles’ bulge, only a thin sheet of fabric between lips and skin. He paid particular attention to the wet patch towards the top, darting his tongue in and out.

“Derek, please.” Stiles begged, bucking his hips. Derek’s teeth nipped at the waistband and ever so slowly pulled them down so reveal Stiles’ erection, the head of which was salty and slick. Once the whole thing was exposed, Derek hovered above it, blowing a thin line of air over the head and in turn earning a groan. “ _Derrrek_ … take me.” Never one to delay the inevitable, Derek took Stiles’ head into his mouth. “ _Fuckkkkkk ughn._ ” It tastes salty and sweet, but not unpleasant. Gently bobbing his head up and down while his tongue danced around the head, he explored subtle movements, angles, pressure, suction, to see what made Stiles tick. He was charting truly unknown seas, but luckily he was a seasoned seaman. Within minutes of navigation, he found the perfect method that made Stiles veritably vibrate with orgasmic energy.

Stiles was no longer in the room, nor on earth. He was in his headscape, experiencing things no one had ever made him feel before. Long, rhythmic strokes of ecstasy pulsed like the drum-beat of an African song, swelling and increasing in speed, like a bird flapping its wings on its ascent to the skies. No… not a bird. A butterfly.

“Derek. I’m _coming_ ” he managed to voice. Derek picked up the pace and it was all crashing down on Stiles’ like a tidal wave, a roaring lion, the applause to a figure skater’s last bow. He saw vibrant colours of a butterflies wings spiral across his vision and something deep, _deep_ within him uncoiled.

Jets of semen erupted into Derek’s mouth, and he let it all rush down his throat. The throbbing of the ejaculation mimicked his own beating heart, rushing blood to his own erection. The taste of gratification, of raw, primal pleasure was in itself ecstatic, a veritable ambrosia that overtook his senses for just that moments. The sensation of having satisfied his lover filled him and satisfied his lust simultaneously. For the first time in years, Derek came without touching himself.

“Well, fuck.” Stiles said, collapsing onto the bed. “I wasn’t expecting that.” _Because he hadn’t been_. Taking deep breaths, he got up. “Alright, your turn.” Stiles said, grinning.

“Ah, well, no. I’m done.” Derek admitted, sheepishly.

“You were touching yourself?” Stiles asked, surprised. How could he have the concentration to climax himself while simultaneously blowing Stiles reality,

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Next time, then.” Stiles resolved, smiling.

“So you liked it then?” Derek asked, shyly, rubbing his arm and smiling. Stiles wasn’t used to this unprecedented, more vulnerable version of Derek.

“Oh, boy did I? It was, ugh, ‘talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before’.”

“…Oh, wow.”

“You don’t get the reference do you?”

“Nope.”

“It was just… exhilarating, mind-boggling. I felt like I saw God.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Stiles flailed. “No, no! Honest to God, or yanno Zeus or Satan or whatever you believe in. It was the best orgasm of my life.”

“Really?” Derek asked, self-conscious.

_Who the hell gave him such terrible sexual self-esteem? He might be one of the best on the continent!_ “Yes, Derek, really. I don’t know how to describe it to you.”

“I mean, I feel the same way. It's the best sex I’ve had.”

“But we didn’t have sex?” Stiles questioned, puzzled.

“Sex is whatever you want it to mean. I mean lesbians don’t have penises. Do you think they can’t have sex?”

“No… no, I guess you’re right”. Stiles yawned. “So… I lost my gay virginity. Wow”

“Happy?”

“I’m perfect.”

Derek hesitated before asking. “So does this mean that, I don’t know, we’re seeing each other in some respect?”

Stiles giggled. “Derek Hale, are you asking me out?”

Derek grinned, playing along. “Stiles, Mike, Michevislif,” he proclaimed, butchering Stiles’ name, “will you go out with me?”

Stiles swooned dramatically. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Derek’s smile grew larger, and he leaned over and gave Stiles a soft, tender and slow kiss. The phantom taste of Stiles’ own semen lingered on Derek’s lips, and Stiles could taste it. The kiss captured their intimacy, rather than their lust.

It was only 2 pm, but Derek and Stiles ended up napping together on the bed in varying stage of disrobing. After all, recreating the Big Bang (only instead of the creation of energy and matter it was the creation of intimacy and sexual prowess) was exhausting work.

Stiles woke first, around 3 pm, and rolled over to see Derek’s sleeping form. Stiles took a moment to contemplate his situation: so, he liked guys, and he liked them a lot. And one of the said guys was in his bed, irrevocably hot, and also his boyfriend? And he was funny, intelligent, sexy, interesting and godly in bed. Stiles smiled despite himself, feeling something stir in his stomach:

Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review and let me know if you want more. From now on, I'll only ever post in chunks that I consider finished so as to not get partly through a fic and abandon it: *Ahem* "Shattered" *Ahem*. Thanks :)


End file.
